Alpha Testing
by KulozMakara
Summary: There comes a time in every universes timespan, where it must come to an end,, and this end is consistently brought about by a game, the game goes by many names, and is called many things; but in this case, it is Sgrub. Learn of 12 adolescents bringing about the end of their universe. Adolescence doesn't make sense however, so enjoy their struggles through angst, romance, and fear.


Whoo! First fanfiction! Thats more of a warning than a cheer. Its not going to be the best, but i did work hard so keep hate to a minimum and dont set your expectations high.

I believe that, is some way or another, our world is, and always will be, full of beauty. There is beauty in art, in nature, in emotions, and in a infinite amount of things (and still growing), even though it may seen infinitesimal, it's there. I'm not saying that life is a summery pastiche full of hearts and roses, it's full of holes and flaws and its more like a Pyrrhic mural painted with leftover house paint using cheap plastic brushes and its a little bit beaten, and the paint is torn and scraped in a lot of places, but when you squint, the view you see is just so abstract, it's strange beauty could drive you to tears. I did not always think the world so be as such. As many adolescents think, at the age of 6 sweeps I thought life was pretty shitty, and even though it really wasn't, it seemed like a plethora of horrible people, and an even more horrible existence at the time.

Like most trolls I lived in a hive that I had constructed myself, mostly made of dried clays and stained glass. Unlike most troll my lusus was not able to enter my home, as my home was on land, and he was born with fins and a fish like tail in the place of legs and an actual tail, which restricted his mobility in ways that as a grub I could not fathom to understand. As such was, with my guardian living in the ocean, I spent a lot of time by water. This was an unfortunate bit of irony as it is a custom for trolls of my blood color to wear face paint, and as all know, Water + Face Paint = an unfortunate young highblood. Life past then was okay past then, looking at it in retrospect, I can't see what I thought was so bad about it. Most of my memories from my time living at home are very foggy and full of possible lies made up in my subconscious. However, most of my most vivid ones where of me and my closest companions chatting it up on Trollian. Another restriction to having a semi aquatic lusus is that I lived on an island, where it was in relation to my friends, I had, and still have, no clue. Some of them didn't live close to each other either, meeting up on different message boards and forums. However, a few did. Two of the twelve, those two being Mituna, and Latula where very close friends before they met the rest of the gang, those are the only two that I know lived near each other, but they sure as hell had fun with it. If I had a Boon Dollar for every time Mituna bragged to me about make outs and sex with Latula, fuck, I could probably get a first class ticket to where ever the hell their little seraglio was.

My most vivid memory of those two, also happened to be the most vivid memory I have of anything in that time period. One terrestrial loop, dozens of sweeps ago, Latula and Mituna logged on together as usual, flipping out about a game they had gotten the alpha demo of, talking about how "r4d" and "T0T4LLY 4W3TH0M3" it was. They where very insistent on us getting a copy of the game, but out of the 12 of us no one else really cared for games, we would much rather talk over Trollian than do things like gaming or skate boarding; however after countless badgering and teasing, they finally got all 12 of us to play the game through a pirate copy one of them had made. It took countless hours for us to decide who would go in what order, especially as some members of our group (specifically those like Latula, Damara, and myself) find it a necessity to have their significant others as their server/client players, and as there where 12 of us it would take a long ass time to connect to each other. We where all very disorganized and confused about the whole ordeal until Aranea had us make a chart detailing the order of which we would join, and who would be who's server / client player. Originally the order went like this:

Mituna = Latula = Aranea = Meenah = Damara = Rufioh = Horrus = Meulin = Me = Porrum = Kankri = Cronus =

Then Once the team order was set, it came time to choose who would win the title of fascist dictator (which at the moment I find myself looking back at the irony of this as it was more a socialist type of order) over 11 other teenagers. After about an hour of desultory insults, hollow threats and promises of sexual favors, we decided, most of us reluctant, that the best way to shut everyone up was to make the creator of 99.98% of the noise, A.K.A. Kankri, the leader. From a retrospective point of view he was probably the worst choice for a leader at the time. He didn't really know what he was talking about, and he was generally sheepish even when he did know the what exactly the cocktail of words spewing out of his mouth was.

Despite our normal chatty gossip and bickering, getting everyone connected was not as much of a clusterfuck as it could have been. Mituna and Latula connected with little difficulty, most likely due to their superior knowledge of the game, or at least it was at the time. Latula connected to Aranea fairly well, considering the two never talked much between themselves other the casual "w4ts up!" and "How might you 8e?". Aranea and Meenah was rocky at first, but got it together, Meenah and Damara however, was complete and utter hell to get to work. Meenah, per normal was severely disrespectful of both Damara's ethnicity and religion (of which we shared ), and it seemingly took years to get them to actually connect, even with Aranea and I intervening, and Rufioh translating. Damara and Rufioh worked and connected with haste, the two lovers a duo that could rival 'Latuna' (a name Meulin fancied to use for them), they connected the fastest out of us all. Rufioh connected surprisingly well with Horrus, showing a bit of strange curiosity in the quirky engineer, and this helped them get through it with minimal damage done. Horrus and Meulin connected okay, the two where very awkward around each other, to say the least. Horrus was more than happy to try to be as cooperative as possible, however his slightly heavy breathing, and sweatiness was off putting, and made Meulin uncomfortable, to say the least, in the end the two made it through fine. My Kittybitch and I connected fine, with no major kinks (at least in this context). Porrum and I connected fairly well too, she was my gossip girl, and she would rant to me at times as well, typically about her resent to her duties as a jade blood, so we got along fairly well. Porrum and Kankri connected fast as well, or rather as fast as they could with Kankri's rambling, the two got along fairly well two, both rebellious youth who wanted to change our society in some way. Kankri and Cronus, as soon as we realized these two would have to connect to each other, everyone almost stopped breathing except the two who we where concerned of. Before we could do anything about it (though we couldn't anyways, due to everyone else being connected.) Cronus used one of his pick up lines, that as he himself put it, "All the gals and guys wvill lovwe!". His line of choice? "Ay babe, you got a nice vwocabulary, does it include the wvords 'bang', 'me', and 'now'?". As Meumeu put it, "HE WANTED TO TOP, SO BADLY". After Cronus's horrendous pickup lines, walls of texts and rants came from Kankri regarding how disrespectfulight Cronus was to assume he had such a limited vocabulary, and how he questioned if Cronus assumed so due to the color of his blood in regard to everyone else's. All things considered they took longer to connect than Meenah and Damara.

Tell me about any construsctive critisism you have, or anything you enjoyed! If I had any spelling or grammatical errors let me know too!


End file.
